


Incandescence

by deepspacevoyagers



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacevoyagers/pseuds/deepspacevoyagers
Summary: Kira tries on Jadzia's new uniform.





	Incandescence

They’re spending another lazy afternoon together in each other’s arms, conversing about everything under the sun, when Jadzia’s eyes suddenly light up. “I forgot to tell you, did you know that Starfleet just redesigned its uniforms?”

Kira looks at her incredulously. “Again? Jadzia, didn’t you change your uniform when you first came aboard?”

She shrugs, and pulls Kira closer. “Well, that was because of some guideline which stipulated that starships and starbases should have different uniforms. Everyone switched to the new uniform eventually anyway. It was much more comfortable.”

Kira leans in and rolls her eyes. “I swear, Starfleet has too much free time and resources. Who’s making them do all that? Quark? Garak? Chief O’Brien?” She bursts out laughing and Jadzia follows suit, imagining the Chief going up to the Admiral of Fashion somewhere and pleading for a uniform he could do work in.

Their laughter subsides slightly and Kira wipes a tear from her eye, adding, “And how does this new uniform look like?” Jadzia grins. “It looks like the current one in some ways, but it’s also pretty different.” “Different how?” Kira asks, raising her eyebrows and thinking of the excuses she’s going to get to look at her girlfriend while on duty.

Jadzia smirks. “Why don’t I show it to you?” With some reluctance, she pries herself from Kira’s warm embrace and heads for her wardrobe, careful not to step on the clothes they had abandoned earlier. “You already replicated it?” Kira watches as Jadzia returns with the uniform in question. “I wanted to see how I looked in it,” Jadzia says in mock protest. A mischievous expression appears on Kira’s face. “Care to give me a preview?”

She pretends to consider her request, then smiles coyly. “Well, Nerys, you’ll be seeing me in this everyday but not the other way round, so how about you trying it on?”

“Me, in your uniform?” Kira starts to say, but Jadzia hushes her. “Didn’t I try out your uniform once? Besides, I think you’ll look great in it.” Her eyes are twinkling. Kira sighs playfully; she’s never been able to resist her charms. She takes the uniform from Jadzia’s outstretched hands, surprised by its weight. The pants are just a little too long, but they fit fine. Jadzia hands her the blue undershirt next and follows up with the grey and black jacket, before disappearing again to retrieve something.

“It needs finishing touches,” Jadzia explains as Kira fastens the jacket, one size too big for her. It feels strange and heavy, representing a whole new burden, yet at the same time familiar and so very Dax. Jadzia returns with her pips at hand, and attaches them on Kira’s collar, looking as if she’s presenting her with an award. Then she steps back to admire her lover.

“I have to say, Lieutenant Commander Kira, the uniform suits you very well.” Kira can’t help but grin back, and the uniform feels less restrictive. “Of course, red like Benjamin’s would suit you even better,” Jadzia continues, “But you look equally good in blue.”

Kira chortles, as Jadzia takes her hand and brings her to their bed. “You know, it’s funny. When I first met you, I opposed Starfleet and everything it stood for. But now I’m actually trying on a Starfleet uniform, and I’m actually enjoying it.”

“Well, you never know if you’ll get to wear one for real. And I do enjoy seeing you like this.” Jadzia rests her head on Kira’s shoulder, not wanting the moment to end. Kira places her arms around Jadzia, and smiles, amused. “Only if I decide to resign from the Militia and join Starfleet.”

“Or if the Militia gets absorbed into Starfleet. Why not, it could happen someday,” Jadzia hastily adds, seeing Kira’s incredulous look.

“Maybe.” Kira’s voice turns husky. “Now, are you going to help me out of this uniform, so we can continue what we were doing earlier?”

“Oh, that?”

“Yes, that.”

“Aye aye, Commander.”


End file.
